Separation of substances such as fluids into their constituent parts is of particular interest for many industrial processes. Traditional separation methods for fluids include distillation and absorption. Another approach toward separation of substances comprises the use of a membrane, which may be quite cost and energy effective as compared to other traditional methods. An ideal membrane would have excellent stability under a variety of processing conditions, would have high selectivity for the constituent parts of interest, and would have a high molecular through-put or “flux” with a conversely small driving force. Materials with high flux tend to also have low selectivity, and vice versa. Thus, new materials and processes for fabrication of a membrane that can overcome these fundamental hurdles could drastically reduce the energy consumed in present-day operations toward separation of substances. As the long-felt need for development of a more efficient, low power separation or filtration system or apparatus capable of use at remote locations continues, new technologies are being examined and applied.